The Promise
by vampyresdiaries
Summary: This story (one shot) takes place one year after the events of the Season 5 finale. Everyone is still recovering from the loss of [spoiler] and [spoiler], so Stefan decides to take matters in to his own hands and get them back, much to the surprise and joy of everyone else, especially Elena. While everyone gets a nod, this story mostly builds towards Delena. Enjoy!


_The Promise _by

vampyresdiaries

Naturally it was raining. The mud gathered in thick layers on Stefan's boots as he marched through the forest towards the cave, the very same cave where dozens of vampires had lain buried alive for more than a 100 years until Bonnie had broken the curse that kept them there. It seemed fitting that this was where it would all lead back to. After all, this was where _he'd_ thought Katherine had been, where he'd lost Katherine and first found Elena.

Even back then Stefan could feel the sparks of jealousy as he watched Elena walk so purposely towards his brother and hug him, trying to console him of his loss despite how much she hated him at the time. Stefan had hated him too back then. It was funny to think how much had changed. Hating Damon was the furthest thing from what was on Stefan's mind even if he was a little pissed his brother had risked Elena's life in trying to save everyone else's and then gone and gotten himself stuck on the other side after Luke broke Liv's spell. It was one thing to lose the love of your life - he could only imagine how Elena had felt this past year - but it was another to lose your brother. Nothing really compares to that, not after everything Stefan had gone through with Damon. It was enough to consider flipping the switch, something Stefan was willing to bet he and Elena both had contemplated many times since Damon died.

"Stefan?"

Elena. Stefan could see her coming through the trees, Alaric and Caroline in company.

"Stefan," she said again. "What are we doing here? Your text sounded urgent."

Stefan steadied himself. He had to play this just right. No one else could know, especially not Elena. It was one thing to break his own heart over again, but to break hers along with it if this didn't work would be too much. She'd lost enough already as it was.

"Yeah, well, it's no big deal," Stefan said casually with a shrug. "Just came across something that would help us finally break back in to Mystic Falls."

"What? There's a way to get the city back without becoming human again and dying?"

"That's not possible," Caroline said. "We've tried everything already, but none of the witches seem to have anything powerful enough to counteract what the travelers did. It's like their deaths sealed the spell or something and we're all stuck out here in a permanent vampire wasteland. If Bonnie were here-"

"No," Elena said, eyes closed and shaking her head. "Don't start."

"Elena, it's been a year! How long are we gonna go on pretending it didn't happen?"

"That's exactly my point, Caroline. I don't want to pretend she's not actually dead anymore, that… _they're_ not really dead, but that doesn't mean I want to keep dwelling on it. I've had enough time in my life to dwell on death and with the other side completely gone, it's time I got over it. I am over it."

"Uh huh," Caroline said, looking at Stefan with a knowing look. "Sure."

"What?" Elena looked at Stefan and Caroline. Alaric stepped up behind her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she wouldn't have it. "No, stop! I am fine, you guys. Really. It happened and there's nothing I can do. Let's just drop it."

Caroline looked like she wanted to say something more, but Stefan stopped her. There was no point rehashing this conversation about how in denial Elena was over Damon. Losing him was the worst loss of her life next to Jeremy. The countless nights Stefan could still hear her crying down the hall in her room at the Salvatore mansion were enough to confirm it, something she would never admit at the liquor table in the morning.

"Look, let's just put that aside and focus on the matter at hand. Alaric, did you bring the witch?"

"Called her ten minutes ago. She should be here any moment."

"Witch?" Elena said, turning to face her former guardian. "That's who you were talking to? Why didn't you tell us you were in on this."

Alaric held his hands up in protest.

"Hey, don't look at me. This was all Stefan."

"Okay, I'm confused," Caroline said, with a slightly nervous laugh. "Stefan, what's going on? Who's this witch?"

"That would be me," came a sly voice behind them all. A slender young girl with dark olive skin and a slight Cajun accent came gliding confidently over to them. "Clara," she announced. "I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but I've had my fill of vampires for the last century or two, so…"

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline said, stepping forward with her classic attitude and a twitch of her blonde head. "Former Miss Mystic Falls, Prom Queen, Valedictorian, and all around vampire bad-ass. I'd say I'm pleased to meet you, but the last lot of witches I ran into had a bad attitude. You could say it didn't end well. So you can promptly drop yours."

"Whoa, ladies," Stefan said. "Let's not jump the gun, okay? I'm sure we can all make this work. Clara is here to help us."

"I'm still confused," Elena said. "Help us how?"

Clara immediately pulled out a knife and instinctually, everyone took a step back.

"All right, arms out and palms up. Let's get this done the old fashioned way. I need your blood."

"Our blood?" Caroline sounded outraged.

"No, not your blood and not his either." She looked towards Alaric. "I need doppelganger blood. Normally, even that wouldn't be enough. But because you two are the last two doppelgangers alive and it was the same setup that helped set this spell in the first place, it's powerful enough to work. Now hurry up and spill it before another bouncing ball of baby doppelganger comes crying into this world and ruins it."

Clara handed Stefan the knife and he promptly began to roll up his sleeve. Elena came over with a hushed voice, throwing skeptical glances at Clara.

"Stefan," she said. "I don't understand. What's going on? Where did you find her?"

"It doesn't matter, Elena. Don't worry about the details."

"You know that I of all people here can't just not worry about the details, Stefan. I'm not giving some crazy southern witch my blood when I don't even know who she is, not even to get back into Mystic Falls without choking on my own spit for a change."

"Klaus, okay? Klaus. Klaus sent her over for me."

"What?" Caroline said outraged, joining the conversation. "How in the world did you manage that? Wait, you're not…"

"No, I'm not sired to Klaus. I'm not his lackey and I don't have to run around with him for a century helping him make a hybrid army. Let's just say that from now on, I owe him one."

Which was completely true. Stefan was officially in the Original maniac's debt and it scared the hell out of him what he might have to do one day to get out of that debt. He only hoped the spell would work. It'd be worth whatever price he'd one day pay if it did.

"If it helps you sleep any better at night," Clara said suddenly. "I need your blood to perform the spell that will break the traveler's curse that prevents you from entering Mystic Falls. Like I said, with doppelganger blood and the right setting," and here she glanced up at the now full moon, "and not to mention the right knowledge of spells, the curse can be broken. Every now and then, supernatural forces build up so much that they create ripples in the universe. These ripples sometimes manifest between dimensions and realms and all that fun, boring stuff no one understands. It just so happens one such ripple has gathered at the cave here. With your blood, it's enough to break the traveler magic normally blocked to witches. But we only have precious time to do it, so hurry up and start dripping. We haven't got all night."

"Stefan," Elena said still with a worried look. "Are you sure?"

Stefan, knowing the potential outcome he still couldn't alert Elena to just yet, responded by sliding the knife across his palm. The blood dripped off the blade thick and heavy.

"Good enough for me," Alaric said. "What have you got to lose?"

Elena sighed and took the knife. Mimicking Stefan, she slid it across her palm. As their blood mingled on the blade, Clara took it and began her Latin chanting. A strong wind immediately picked up and fire erupted all around them.

"Whoa, is that normal?" Caroline asked, looking around stupefied. "Bonnie's spells never used be quite so powerful quite so fast."

"Yeah, well…" Stefan gulped. "Trust Klaus to turn up the heat on things."

"You could say that again."

"What's happening?" Alaric asked, his voice picking up to shout over the now outrageous winds.

"It's just the spell. It'll stop once the curse is over!"

"No! That, over there! What's happening in the cave?"

Stefan looked towards the entrance to the cave. Just at the mouth of it, only feet from where he'd left with a trembling Elena and a heartbroken Damon and no Katherine all those years ago, the air looked like it was fluttering, much like a curtain or a veil.

"The ripple," Stefan yelled. "It must be the ripple Clara was talking about!"

The witch was still chanting, shouting the words Stefan didn't understand in a loud voice as blood dripped out of her small, button nose. She began to shake and fell to her knees.

_Please let this work_, Stefan thought desperately to himself. _I need this to work_.

Just then, a horrible pain shot through Stefan's head. Elena must have felt the same thing because the two of them were both suddenly huddled over in pain alongside Clara with Alaric and Caroline watching in horror.

"Oh my gosh," Caroline gasped. "Stefan! Elena! Gah, make it stop!"

"No," Stefan managed to gasp. "The spell's almost done, let her finish it." He glanced back up and only just had enough time to see the fluttering of the ripple vanish before he collapsed entirely. "Just let her finish it," he repeated and blacked out on the forest floor.

"Stefan? Hey, Stefan."

This time it was Alaric calling his name.

"Are you okay, buddy?"

Stefan groaned, forcing himself to open his eyes. It was nearing dawn already and the full moon had started to disappear. Sitting up, Stefan could see that Elena was still out a few feet away with Caroline sitting over her. The witch Clara was gone.

"No!" Stefan yelled, spinning around and getting up. "Where'd she-"

"Gone," Alaric said. "She left as soon as the spell was over. Said we only had one shot at it and there was no point in sticking around to play nurse with me and former Miss Mystic Falls over there, emphasis on the 'former.'"

"Hey!" Caroline snapped. "I'll have you know that I am very proud of that title."

"But the spell," Stefan said, breathing heavily. "Did it work?!"

"I don't know," Alaric said. "We were waiting for you two to wake back up before going down to Mystic Falls and check."

"Yeah, but the cave - the ripple. Did it… did they…"

Alaric looked at Stefan, his eyes revealing confusion.

"Did… what? Stefan?"

"How long have we been out?"

"Almost an hour?"

"And it's just been us four this whole time? Not including Clara of course."

"We've been alone, yeah," Caroline said. "Stefan, what's wrong?"

Stefan looked toward the cave. The ripple was still gone and his heart sank. If his plan was going to work, he figured it would have by now. Plenty of time had passed.

"Alaric, take Elena back to the house. We're done here. I can check on Mystic Falls later. For now, just let her rest, pretend this didn't happen."

"I don't understand-"

"You too, Caroline. I'll catch up with you later."

Caroline looked hurt. Stefan knew she could tell there was something he wasn't telling her and it pained him to lie to her face. He remembered how much that had bothered her in the past. She would probably give him another "Friends tell each other things!" speech later this evening. But luckily, she didn't argue just now and left begrudgingly with Rick in tow carrying Elena in his arms.

Stefan collapsed back on the forest floor, frustrated with himself. It hadn't worked and now he was in Klaus's debt _again_ and it was all for nothing. How could he have done this to himself? Elena had been the one to hope. She had never given up until he and Caroline had finally gotten her to stop trying and just admit it was time to move on. And what does he go and do the minute Elena finally starts to accept the fate of things? He goes and swaps places with her, all sense of rationality gone and replaced by a desperate need to make things right again. To find them.

But he would never find them. Not now. The ripple had closed and the spell hadn't worked. It was over. Stefan closed his eyes and let grief overwhelm him anew.

Some time later, Stefan heard a low rustling somewhere to his left. It sounded like leaves rustling underneath a quiet footstep. Thinking it must have been Caroline back to check on him and maybe give him that friendship lecture early, Stefan opened his eyes and did a double take as he looked at the cave.

Walking out of the entrance towards him with a shocked look on her face was Bonnie Bennett, former witch and the anchor to the other side herself. Stefan couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bonnie?" he said hesitantly.

She took a moment to respond, almost as if scared it wouldn't work and she'd disappear into non-existence again.

"Stefan?" she finally managed to say. "Oh my gosh, Stefan!"

Stefan bolted up and the two ran into each other's arms.

"H-how?" she cried. "How is this happening? How is this real? I'm real!"

"I don't know," Stefan said. "I honestly have no idea. Magic, that's supposed to be your department."

Bonnie laughed.

"We were stuck in another realm or something, sort of like a pocket dimension of this universe. There wasn't much there, but it was peaceful. I think my Grams found a way to ensure we wouldn't be destroyed when the other side collapsed. She couldn't give us a life again, but she could at least guarantee we wouldn't be gone for good like the rest of supernatural creatures who died."

"Why didn't you come out sooner when the spell was first ending? It's been an hour. I thought it hadn't worked for sure."

"I don't know. The spell pulled us through, but I think the blood was what anchored us here. I think when you woke up, it was like we became connected finally and I was able to fully break through."

"So then that must mean…"

As if on cue, Stefan felt a buzz in his pocket letting him know he'd gotten a text message. It was from Alaric.

_She's up. Resting in bed. Caroline's staying. You coming back? -Rick_

"Elena's awake," Stefan said, his heart rate starting to skyrocket once again in hopeful anticipation. "So does that mean-"

"I think so?" Bonnie said.

"He came through with you, right? You did save him in that other dimension?" Stefan put his hands squarely on Bonnie's shoulder. "Bonnie, please tell me you saved him?"

"Well of course she saved me," came a voice Stefan never thought he'd hear again. "How could anyone survive the total collapse of supernatural purgatory without a pretty face to keep their spirits up every now and then?"

Stefan braced himself and then looked over Bonnie's shoulder. Standing before him, walking out of the cave entrance like he owned the place was the one person he'd wanted to see alive again more than anyone. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he finally began to relax.

"Damon," he said.

Damon cocked his eyebrows up haughtily and smirked.

"Hello brother."

And just like that, things were back to normal in Stefan Salvatore's world.

"Okay, what is going on with Stefan?!"

Caroline Forbes slammed her phone down on the couch of the Salvatore mansion in frustration. Alaric was pouring his second glass of the hour.

"What now?" he asked.

"He's on his way back and he says he's got company. I don't know, maybe the spell really did work and he managed to get in to Mystic Falls. But who on earth is he bringing with him that we don't already see? What's he not telling us?"

Right on cue, the front door to the mansion opened and Jeremy came striding in.

"What's going on?" the youngest Gilbert asked. "I got this weird text from Stefan saying I needed to meet him here ASAP. He said it was an emergency."

"Wait, what? That doesn't make any sense. We were just with Stefan and he's fine."

"What about Elena? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Alaric said, before Jeremy could panic. "We tried a spell to get us back in to Mystic Falls and it took its toll on Stefan and Elena both, but they're okay. You don't happen to know if it worked or not, do you?"

"No. What spell was this? No one told me anything about it."

"I don't know," Caroline said angrily. "Apparently, Stefan didn't feel the need to share this with anyone, so join the pity party why don't you!"

She flapped her arms up once and her head fell back on the pillows of the couch. Jeremy looked at Alaric who shrugged and finished his glass of bourbon. It still felt wrong drinking it without Damon here. It'd been his favorite bottle.

"I mean, it's just so stupid," Caroline shouted again to the ceiling. "What in the world could Stefan be hiding that he couldn't tell us about?"

"Actually, once you know, it becomes a lot easier to understand why he didn't want to get your hopes up."

All three heads snapped to attention as Bonnie Bennett entered the room followed by Stefan.

Caroline sat up gasping on the couch, tears pooling in her eyes. A wide smile was slowly cracking her face.

"Bonnie? Oh my gosh, Bonnie!"

She jumped up and ran to her best friend who embraced her back with an equally triumphant smile.

"What? How?!"

"It's a long story," Bonnie said.

"I'd like to hear it," Jeremy said, stepping forward. Caroline let go of Bonnie as she and Jeremy stared at each other. The silence between them was brief as they rushed towards each other, hugging tightly.

"I think we all would," Alaric said, looking pointedly at Stefan. His pocket suddenly buzzed and he pulled out his phone. "Sorry, I only just got your text Stefan, but I don't get it. _You better pour another glass. We've got company_?" Alaric looked up from his phone slowly, not daring to believe what he was thinking. "Oh man," he laughed. "Are you seriously saying what I think you're saying?"

"Oh come on Rick," Damon said, walking finally through the front door and back into his cherished home. "You didn't think I'd let you hog all my bourbon to yourself did you?"

"Damon!" Caroline said in astonishment. She wasn't entirely pleased to see him back, but if it meant she could keep Bonnie, maybe she'd keep her mouth shut for once and just roll with it. Plus, she knew what this would do for Elena. Maybe things could go back to normal again. She doubted it. Normal was just not possible in Mystic Falls.

"Nice to see you too, Blondie," Damon said, all of his teeth sparkling at her. "And you," he said, holding up the bottle of bourbon Rick had been pouring, "I'm delighted to see you again. Hello old friend."

"A year on the other side with nothing to do. You'd think a prison sentence would have sobered you up some, but you haven't changed one bit."

"Not a chance, brother."

Alaric laughed and held up a glass to his old drinking buddy. "Welcome back, man."

"Thanks," Damon said before taking a swig. "It's good to be back. Now, Hero Hair over there has successfully gotten me back from the dead alongside my witchy frenemy wrapped around Little Gilbert. And Blondie has clearly made her presence known as she always does."

"Rude," Caroline scoffed. "What's your point?"

"My point," Damon said, pausing as his voice got suddenly much more serious and soft as he gazed intently around the room. "Is that there's still one person unaccounted for. Where is she?"

Elena rolled over on her bed. Her ears were picking up noise from downstairs, but she had zero desire to go and see what the fuss was all about. She'd had enough excitement for one day. Repressing the sounds from Alaric and whoever else had decided to show up, Elena opened her eyes and took stock of her surroundings. She heard a faint _crunch_ behind her head and reached back to find a leaf sticking out of her hair. Just great. Now she'd have to wash and style her hair for the second time in one day, something she had only recently gotten herself back into the routine of doing. Being well groomed helped her trick everyone (including herself) into thinking she was as back to normal as possible, which she wanted desperately. Lying to the world was better than having everyone in it pity her. Caroline's looks alone were enough to kill her on the spot.

But Caroline didn't understand. Sure, the girl had lost people she loved before in her life, but not like Elena's losing Damon. He had become the sun in her life. When everything was dark, there was Damon there to light her life back up for her. People had a way of pitying Elena Gilbert, making her feel like a broken toy that needed to be thrown out or fixed. But not Damon. In a room of broken toys, he made Elena feel alive and well. To him, her flaws made her perfect because he had flaws of his own to deal with. They were the same, him and her and he was gone now. Caroline may have never liked Damon, but the least she could do was recognize that what he meant to Elena was more than just a sexually charged fling with a psychopath (even if Damon sometimes was psychotic).

No, Elena had loved Damon with all her heart, maybe more than she had ever loved Stefan, or at least in a different way. And she still loved him desperately. Even a year later, it felt like only yesterday to her that she had toppled over in agony as she felt the last of Damon's caresses against her cheek just before he drifted off and the other side's collapse took him from her forever.

Elena inhaled and realized her face was wet. That seemed to happen to her a lot lately. One minute she'd be as fine as a person in her situation could possibly be and the next, without even realizing it was starting, she'd find the salty tears streaking her face. Wiping them away, she sat up and went to the bathroom to straighten herself out. Her face was red and blotchy and her hair was a mess, but she didn't feel like showering and completely washing up. So she just did what she could to look halfway normal again, telling herself it was what Damon would want her to do.

Letting her hands fall beside her as she stared at her length of flowing hair in her vanity mirror, Elena sighed and reached for a glass. But the bottle of alcohol she tried to use sparingly was empty. Cursing herself for having forgot to refill it and not wanting to go downstairs in front of everyone for more, Elena noticed her phone light flashing. Grabbing it, she saw a short and simple text from Stefan that she wanted desperately to ignore.

_Knock, knock_, was all it said.

Right on cue, a gentle tapping came to her door.

"Very cute, Stefan," she said, crossing the room to the door. "But I'm not in the mood for another talk." Elena reached the door and pulled it open. "You can tell Caroline she'll just have to wait."

The glass in Elena's hand fell to the floor and shattered as she stepped in to the hall. Her jaw dropped open and for a minute she thought maybe she was still passed out in the forest, about to enjoy a lovely hallucinatory effect of the spell. There was no way this could be real. No way he could be here standing right in front of her, his chest rising up and down already in gentle rhythm with her own. He was only a few feet away standing so casually in the hall as if he had never left. It couldn't be real.

Her throat running dry, Elena felt tears threatening to spill over onto her cheeks once more as she choked out, "Damon?"

"Hey, baby," he said tenderly, his blue eyes piercing her soul to the core.

"O-oh," she said, breaking down completely. Damon caught her in his arms in no time at all. She clung to him with every ounce of energy in her as little pieces of herself started to come back to her. It was real. He was real. Damon was home with her once more.

"Damon," she cried. "How did you-"

"Shh," he cooed, his hand stroking the back of her head. "I told you," and he pulled back from her just enough to stare down into her eyes as he cupped her face with his free hand. "I promised I'd come back to you. And besides, how could I stay away from this pretty little head of yours?"

Elena laughed in spite of herself. He was really here in her arms, holding her again like it was yesterday. Her Damon. She wiped the last of her tears away from her face. She wouldn't be seeing them anymore for a long time.

"Damon," she said, pressing her head against his. "When you left, I thought I'd never make it. I thought I'd lost you forever. You promised you'd never leave me ever again and then you were gone."

"I know and I'm sorry, Elena. Believe me when I say that it killed me every single moment that I was over there. Even with the little pocket of peace Bonnie's creepy grandma set up for her, it was hell knowing I had to do to you, that I couldn't even watch you and make sure my idiot brother was looking out for you or that you were still getting upset at Jeremy for skipping class or that you were still pleading with Alaric to go out on a date for once in his life. I would have traded every single one of those days away just for one more moment with you."

"Believe me, Damon. Those things were furthest from my mind. You don't think it wasn't hard for me either? Not being able to reach out and touch you or hear your voice telling me how much you love me, how selfish you are that you'd put me first every single damn time? Everyone else just treated me like I'm nuts, like I needed to just move on and forget. It was like being turned all over again and it drove me insane! But you never saw me like that. I died the day you did and I've never come back from that… until now. Damon, I love you."

"Elena," Damon whispered. His thumb stroked back and forth gingerly on her cheek. "My sweet, sweet Elena. I'm here. I promised I would be. I will always come back to you. I love you too much not to."

"Good," Elena said, smiling for the first time in months. "You had better. My life's been empty without you, Damon. And you know... you made me another promise a long time ago that you never fulfilled."

Damon's head snapped back, scowling.

"Oh come on! What on earth did I screw up this time?"

Elena laughed, biting her lower lip with a knowing smile.

"You promised me that if we ever got out of the mess we were in you would give me the most mind blowing night of my life. Well?"

Damon's eyes lit up as that devilish grin Elena remembered so well crept back on to his face.

"Now that is one promise you can count on me to always keep," he said as his lips came crashing down on hers. Elena hadn't been back in Damon's old room since he'd died, but that night, she found out that it hadn't changed one bit.


End file.
